


I love you (Ain’t that the worst thing you’ve ever heard?)

by brideofadventure



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: Anne deals with her sudden interest in a certain curly haired boy.





	I love you (Ain’t that the worst thing you’ve ever heard?)

No, Anne surely did not love Gilbert. He wasn’t her idea of the romance she had carved in her mind. Or so she told herself. It started around the time summer also began. She didn’t care for him as anything but a friend. But out of the blue she started seeing him in a whole new way. Since they were spending a lot of time together.  
They studied a lot more together, walked from school more often than before. Marrilla invited him an awful lot for supper at Green Gables lately, not that Anne seemed to mind. Their friendship grew a lot over the years, considering their first school encounter. But suddenly it was like she couldn’t get Gilbert out of her head. She would talk to Diana or literally anyone who wasn’t him, but his face would suddenly pop into her mind during the conversation.

At first, she thought herself crazy. Wondering why this was happening to her. She didn’t have to tell anyone to know what was going on. She had a crush on Gilbert. Oh, God, she actually liked Gilbert Blythe. She spent weeks denying it, scared of admitting it. Because there’s no way this wouldn’t affect everyone around her. Ruby would surely never dare to speak to her again. Her biggest fear of all was getting rejected. She was an orphan for goodness sake. Her life knows rejection all too well now. There was no way Gilbert could ever be interested in her, she thought. But could he? Cole had once told her Gilbert did have a crush on her, she just chose to ignore it.  
Ever since she realized her feelings for him, every time they’d be together there was tension in the air. Every bit of her wanted to avoid him, but there was one tiny part in which she just wanted to scream the feelings she had buried deep down.  
She was insecure about where her actions were going to lead her. Of course she never intended to ruin their friendship. Her feelings for Gilbert just started appearing out of thin air. You really can’t have control over who you choose to fall in love with. Speak of the devil…

“Earth to Anne. You alright?” Gilbert’s voice startled her from her daydreams.

“I’m fine. My mind has just been troubling me a lot lately.” It really was torture. Having to see him almost everyday, with his stupidly gorgeous face. Ugh, she actually hated him.  
He tilted his face, trying to read her. Seeing her beneath her lies.

“Really? What could ever be troubling you, Anne Shirley?” He gave her a teasing smile, one of his dimples trying to peek through.

“Nothing.” She replied, shaking her head.

“Come on, tell me. What’s wrong?” He insisted.

“I said nothing, Gilbert! Will you please leave me alone?!” She said, a bit too harsh.

“As you wish.” His reply sounding disappointed. Her gaze shifted to the ground as she didn’t know if she had the strength to look him in the eyes. He glanced at her one last time before leaving.  
Ever since that day Gilbert never bothered her again. And Anne was going crazy. She wanted, no, needed to see him. Everywhere she looked, she saw Gilbert. He entered her mind even at her most simple thoughts.

One day, she couldn’t take it anymore. At night after supposedly “falling asleep”, she climbed down her window and ran to him. She snuck in through the farm gate, risking everything for this. For the mere chance at happiness. At least she owed him an explanation as to why she was acting out. As soon as she was about to knock on the wooden door, it opened.

“Anne?” Even through the darkness she could see his worried gaze.

“Is everything alright? What are you doing here?”

“Well, I just- I felt like I owe you an explanation, and I missed you.”

“Yeah? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Yes. I mean. No. I mean yes I missed you and of course I don’t want nothing to do with you. I have been gathering the courage to do this. That is why I was avoiding you. You’re great, Gilbert. You’re so helpful, and selfless, and smart. Of course you can be the most insufferable person on this planet sometimes-“

“Is this how you normally apologize, Anne?”

“Let me finish. You’re annoyingly somewhat perfect and I hate this. I hate what I feel for you. Because the truth is…I love you. Isn’t that the worst thing you’ve ever heard? I’ll be going, now. I just wanted you to know the truth, you deserved it. And I-“ She stopped talking mid sentence as soon as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He was grinning so wide, just like a devil would.  
He grabbed both of her cheeks with the palms of his hands and deeply kissed her. She was startled at first, but soon enough every nerve in her body melted into the kiss. She looped her arms around his waist as he continued engulfing her lips in an everlasting kiss. Sparks flying all around them. Minutes passed by when each parted their lips away to catch their breath. They leaned their foreheads against one another. Gilbert had the goofiest smile, one that mirrored Anne’s. Both of their hearts felt like they were glowing. Her love for Gilbert didn’t seem so cruel now.


End file.
